


Something's Gotta Give (Tom Hiddleston x Reader)

by Vaeri



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cristine is a bitch, F/M, Hurt, Poor Reader-chan, okay maybe this will be really the last fanfic of Tom, song-fic, this has another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: You're a singer coming home from a long tour in Asia. You were away for long and Tom had his projects here in London. You decided to surprise him coming back earlier than expected. Let's say that this surprise didn't end up how you wanted it.You will see! Hope you will enjoy =)





	1. Surprise!... Oh...

**A/N: Link to the song:** https://youtu.be/8nsWMmFYRqE **  
**

 

**_Loving you, I thought I couldn't get no higher_ **

**_Your November rain could set the night on fire, night on fire_ **

**_But we could only burn so long_ **

**_Counterfeit emotions only run skin deep_ **

**_Know you're lying when you're lying next to me, next to me_ **

**_How did we get so far gone?_ **

 

It was cold in November at night as you tried to run. Your favourite dress hugged your torso while the skirt part was flowing around your legs. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you ran in your black high heels. You pushed past pedestrians in the area in the cold rain pouring from the clouds above. A few people looked after you in wonder but fortunately no one recognized you.

You sobbed when you finally found a taxi and hopped in. You told the driver the address and looked out the window. Your heart was beating in your chest as it clenched painfully around it. You didn’t want to believe all the gossip magazines yet it was true and he was lying to you all along. You couldn’t believe you were so blind. You felt stupid and pathetic. How could he do this to you? Were you really that horrible a girlfriend to cheat on you? What have you done to drive him away?

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

_You were a singer for five years now, making album after album. You had lots of fans and you always tried to show them how grateful you were for their support. You sat in your hotel room in Seoul reading fanmails trying to occupy yourself with something before your performance. The concert was yesterday but you were invited to a TV show to perform your new song._

_Your manager, Ray, joined you on this tour and this stop was the last one before you would be able to go back to London and start working on your new album. You would have to record it and you were asked to write a song, an opening for a TV series. You pressed the on button on your laptop and when it warmed up you started browsing on the internet just out of boredom. You wanted to check out how your boyfriend’s work was going. Tom was finishing his latest movie and he was so excited about it just like you. He was always asking you when you would go home whenever you were on the phone. Just seeing a few pictures of him made you smile at your laptop. As you scrolled down suddenly a picture popped up with him sitting at a table with an actress. The article was contemplating whether he started an affair with her and left you or not. The actress, Cristine Moore was a famous actress and was well known by not only her roles in movies. She was leaning close to Tom at an interview while he turned his head away trying to avoid any contact with her._

_Your phone started ringing and you frowned down on it seeing it was Tom._

 

**_I should know by now_ **

**_You should know by now_ **

**_We should know by now_ **

**_[Chorus]_ **

**_Something's gotta give, something's gotta break_ **

**_But all I do is give, and all you do is take_ **

**_Something’s gotta change, but I know that it won’t_ **

**_No reason to stay is a good reason to go_ **

**_Is a good reason to go, ooh_ **

 

_You picked up after a few seconds. You trusted him, there was no reason why you wouldn’t pick up your phone._

_‘Hello’ you spoke up._

_‘(Name)… I thought you wouldn’t pick up’ sighed Tom on the other end making you chuckle._

_‘Because of those gossip magazines? Oh, Tom, you don’t have to worry.’ you replied. ‘Love, I can clearly see how uncomfortable you were.’_

_‘Really? I-I thought you would-‘ he sighed again relieved. ‘Thank you for trusting me, darling. Are you really not mad?’_

_‘Thomas! No, I’m not mad!’ you laughed. ‘I trust you, okay? I know what happened last time and I’m telling you that I’m not angry, okay?’_

_‘Thank you, (Name)’ he breathed out. You could hear his joyous smile in his voice. Oh, how much you loved this man. He always could brighten up your day whenever you were down and he was the shoulder you could lean on. ‘I wish you would be here.’_

_‘This is my last stop and I will fly back tomorrow’ you replied happily._

_‘I can’t wait’ Tom said. ‘Could you join me on the gala I got invited for tomorrow?’_

_‘Um… My plain will only depart around 11 and when I would arrive home it would be too late and the day after I have to go to record one of the songs from my album.’ you sighed trying to hide your smile. You were going to depart tonight at 11 so you would be in London at 5 and you would have time to change into something nice before you would surprise Tom at the gala._

_‘Well… I think I have no choice but to be patient’ huffed your boyfriend making you giggle and you heard his “ehehehe”._

_‘I wish I could just open a portal or something and go through it’ you replied. Someone knocked on your door and Ray’s head popped in tapping his watch making you sigh. ‘Love, I’m sorry but I have to go. I will have a TV show I have to be.’_

_‘I love you, darling’ he said making you beam from ear to ear as you blushed deeply._

_‘I love you too’ you replied before hanging up. The trip to the studio wasn’t long and you couldn’t wait to finish with this show and fly back to Tom. You missed him since you started your tour. It was almost two months and it was tiring. He visited you in Germany, France and Greek but when it came to the Asian countries he couldn’t fly to you for a few days because of his schedule. You understood and told him that you will bring a souvenir back from everywhere you turned. Every night spent alone in a large king sized bed you thought of him and told yourself that it would be soon over, that you would spend your whole year with him if you were over this tour._

 

**_I have never heard a silence quite so loud_ **

**_I walk in the room and you don't make a sound, make a sound_ **

**_You're good at making me feel small_ **

**_If it doesn't hurt me, why do I still cry?_ **

**_If it didn't kill me, then I'm half alive, half alive_ **

**_How did we get so far gone?_ **

 

_You hurried to the gate at the airport with your handbag and slammed your passport on the table in front of the entrance to the plane. You panted heavily but forced a smile on your face and asked the lady behind the desk to let you in. You were in a hurry because there was terrible traffic on the way here and Ray behind you was just as out of breath as you._

_When you finally sat on the plane you sighed heavily and leaned back in your seat and closed your eyes. Your heart was beating so fast in your chest at the thought of seeing Tom again. It was too long since you departed and now you would finally be able to hold him, kiss him and snuggle up with him on the couch or in the bed._

 

**_Time skip~_ **

 

_Grey clouds were wandering around on the sky lazily threatening with rain. You smiled up at them. Oh, how you missed the weather of London. You loved the rain. You always loved to run around out in the rain till you were soaking wet and got scolded by your parents. This was where you belonged because the person you felt at home with was here._

_Your friend, Sophie let you hide in their house where she lived with her husband and their children. She put your dress away when you sent it to their house after you told them about your plan. You took a shower, put light make-up on, did your hair and put on the dress before thanking them and leaving._

 

**_I should know by now_ **

**_You should know by now_ **

**_We should know by now_ **

**_[Chorus]_ **

**_Something's gotta give, something's gotta break_ **

**_But all I do is give, and all you do is take_ **

**_Something's gotta change, but I know that it won't_ **

**_No reason to stay is a good reason to go_ **

**_Is a good reason to go_ **

 

_You arrived just in time for everyone filling into the theatre the gala was held tonight. You hurried in amongst all the famous faces not looking at anyone else. You wanted to find him first. You slipped through the crowd and spotted them talking in a small group of men and women. They were all dressed nicely just like Tom. He wore a light grey suit with a black shirt and shoes. His broad shoulders and back was facing you and you couldn’t help but check him out as your eyes roamed over his miles long legs to his waist and to the back of his neck. His hair was longer than when you left and he had a small beard but you just thought it more appealing. You started walking again when a woman… Cristine Moore stepped up to his right side and slid her hand over the small of his back pressing her body into his side and drawing his attention._

_You stopped dead in your tracks, eyes wide and heart pumping quickly in your chest. Cristine flashed you a smirk, her eyes shining evilly. Tom noticed it and turned around to see you stand there in a gorgeous dress. His eyes widened in surprise and shock as he looked at you. You felt something wet roll down your right cheek making you lift a hand to it. You were crying. He seemed to be enjoying himself and the way she pressed herself against him… he didn’t even stepped away or protested. He let her do that. You turned around in a flash and ran away not caring who saw you on the way out. You heard someone calling your name faintly but your only heard your heart pumping in your ears._

**_I should know by now, you should know by now_ **

**_I think I'm breaking right now, ooh_ **

**_I should know by now, you should know by now_ **

**_I think I'm breaking right now_ **

**_[Chorus]_ **

**_Something's gotta give, something's gotta break_ **

**_But all I do is give, and all you do is take_ **

**_Something's gotta change, but I know that it won't_ **

**_No reason to stay is a good reason to go_ **

**_Is a good reason to go, ooh_ **

**_Something's gotta give_ **

 

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

You paid the driver and quickly got out running up the steps of your house. You had almost everything over at Tom’s place but you still kept this house. It seemed to be a wise decision now. You dropped your purse on the floor at your couch and collapsed onto the piece of furniture in a heap.

You flied almost 12 hours to surprise him but all you got was… this. You felt stupid for not knowing or not expecting it. The gossip magazines were right. He switched you to her. You had to admit it that she was beautiful and cunning. There was no mystery how she managed to make almost every male cheat on their significant other she worked with. You needed someone to talk to. You couldn’t be alone now. You sat up and fished your phone out of your purse quickly dialling the only person you could talk to now. Someone picked up on the other end and you let out a quiet sob tears rolling down your cheeks.

‘Ben…’ you whispered your voice not coming.

 

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Your Song

**_A/N:_** I worked with Rita Ora's Your Song. Here is the link if you want to listen to it: https://youtu.be/i95Nlb7kiPo

 

**_I woke up with a fear this morning_ **

**_But I can taste you on the tip of my tongue_ **

**_Alarm without no warning_ **

**_You're by my side and we've got smoke in our lungs_ **

**_Last night we were way up, kissing in the back of the cab_ **

**_And then you say "love baby let's go back to my flat"_ **

**_And when we wake up, never had a feeling like that_ **

**_I got a reason so man, put that record on again_ **

 

It was dark in the living room of your apartment as you sat on your couch sobbing and tears running down your cheeks with the pain in your chest squeezing your heart with a strong hand. Your phone was pressed to your right ear calling your friend who could give you advice.

‘Ben…’

‘(Name)?’ came his deep voice through the phone. ‘What’s wrong? Are you crying? What happened?’

‘I… uh…’ you tried to find the words describing your situation the best. ‘I saw him… I was there but… h-he was with h-her…’

‘That pathetic excuse of a-‘ he cursed which you didn’t hear often… let’s say never. ‘Look, whatever you saw Tom’s not cheating on you with her, okay? This Cristine or what is her name got the idea to try with him. You don’t know how many times Tom was calling me telling me how irritating she is. He can’t stop her even after he told her to back off.’

‘I was standing behind them and she just… she slid her hand up on his back and pressed into his side but T-Tom didn’t do anything… he didn’t protest, Ben. I know what I saw’ you sobbed. ‘I trusted him…’

‘He’s still head over heels for you, (Name). Believe me when I say that Tom would never cheat on you especially with a woman like Cristine’ answered the brunette. ‘Remember when he asked you out on my wedding day. Sophie and I were so overjoyed seeing that our two good friends are finally going to go out! You don’t know how much he was talking about you before that day.’

Your lips pulled into a smile as your mind jumped back to that day. Tom was so gorgeous in his black tails with the grey pants and white shirt. He was breath-taking. That day, you felt the luckiest woman on the world.

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

_The sky was a bright blue and the weather wasn’t too cold or too warm it was perfect for a wedding. You walked into the garden of the mansion your friend’s Sophie’s wedding would be soon in a light peach coloured dress reaching to your knees with a white pearl necklace and bracelet. It fit you perfectly and you managed to find a white clutch to match everything you wore. Your high heels were one of your favourite because even if it had high heels you could walk around for almost all day without any discomfort._

_The gravel crackled under your shoes as you walked towards the white mansion through the French styled garden. Every plant had a lush green colour making a wild contrast with the white gravel paths leading around the garden and into the mansion. You saw the stuff walk around arranging everything before the wedding in black and white uniforms. A few people were wandering around all dressed up nicely. Must be siblings and friends – you thought. You knew Sophie from college. You were just in your first semester when she was in her last but since you first met you were good friends and clicked perfectly. She was so happy when she told you that Benedict proposed to her and you couldn’t be happier for her. You saw Benedict in the BBC series Sherlock and you couldn’t wait to meet him a few months ago when you decided to move to London because of your work._

_You soon spotted Benedict in the mansion in his black tails. You made your way to him with a large smile on your face._

_‘Are you nervous?’ you asked chuckling when he whipped around and a bright smile lit up his face as he saw you._

_‘You could make it! I’m so glad!’ Ben enveloped you in a tight hug. You hugged him back with a smile on your lips._

_‘I would never miss my best friends’ wedding’ you replied. ‘This place is beautiful! It must’ve been hard to make an arrangement.’_

_‘A friend of mine arranged everything as wedding present’ said the brunette. ‘Do you want to take a peek at Sophie’s dress?’_

_‘Maybe…’ you giggled and went in the direction Ben told you her room was. Your white high heels pattered on the granite of the floor as you hurried toward the door your best friend was behind. You slowly opened the door to see her surrounded by a few ladies. You knocked on the door making everyone turn to you. Sophie’s lips pulled into a large smile as she spotted you and hurried over to give you a hug. You pulled away to look down on her beautiful white gown._

 

**_I don't want to hear sad songs anymore_ **

**_I only want to hear love songs_ **

**_I found my heart up in this place tonight_ **

**_Don't want to sing mad songs anymore_ **

**_I only want to sing your song_ **

**_Cause your song's got me feeling like I'm_ **

**_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_ **

**_Yeah, you know your song's got me feeling like I'm_ **

**_No fear but I think I'm falling_ **

**_I'm not proud_ **

**_But I'm usually the type of girl that would hit and run_ **

**_No risk so I think I'm all in_ **

**_When I kiss your lips, feel my heart beat thump_ **

_‘_

_You’re gorgeous, Sophie’ you giggled with delight._

_‘You could make it!’ she cried out happily. ‘I’m so glad you’re here!’_

_‘I couldn’t miss your big day’ you replied. The wedding was beautiful a few tears escaped your eyes seeing how they loved each other. You were seated amongst complete strangers but you didn’t mind. You loved to meet new faces. However you were spotted by a group of old ladies who tried to make you their daughter-in-law by telling you how perfect their sons were._

_You tried to leave a few times but couldn’t escape when finally Benedict saved you from them by excusing you out of their wrinkled hands._

_‘I’m so sorry about Aunt Agatha. She’s always doing this on every occasion’ sighed Ben._

_‘It’s okay, Ben. They’re lovely in their own way’ you chuckled._

_‘Um… I know we already talked about this but… you know, I have a friend and-‘_

_‘Don’t even continue’ you lifted a hand. ‘Ben, I don’t have time for another person right now. I just started working with Global Records and I have so many things to do and arrange that I don’t think I would be able to-‘_

_‘Please, (Name), give him a chance! Sophie and I believe that the two of you would be a good match’ he pleaded with you stopping in front of you._

_‘But if he runs away the moment I start talking-‘_

_‘He won’t, believe me’ smirked Ben and led you to their table by the small of your back. There was a small group of people around the table Sophie was and when she spotted you her smile grew knowing making you suspicious. Ben put a hand on a tall man’s back who wore a black tails jacket with grey pants and white shirt. He had short light brown hair and miles long legs. The man turned around and you met with piercing blue eyes and high cheekbones. He was handsome and had a charismatic aura around him. He looked down at you and his lips parted slightly._

 

**_And now we're way up, dancing on the roof of the house_ **

**_And then we make love, right there on your best friend's couch_ **

**_And then you say "love, this is what it's all about"_ **

**_So keep on kissing my mouth and put that record on again_ **

**_I don't want to hear sad songs anymore_ **

**_I only want to hear love songs_ **

**_I found my heart up in this place tonight_ **

**_Don't want to sing mad songs anymore_ **

**_I only want to sing your song_ **

**_Cause your song's got me feeling like I'm_ **

**_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_ **

**_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_ **

**_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_ **

**_Yeah, you know your song's got me feeling like I'm_ **

**_I don't want to hear sad songs anymore_ **

**_I only want to hear love songs_ **

**_I found my heart up in this place tonight_ **

**_Don't want to sing mad songs anymore_ **

**_I only want to sing your song_ **

**_Cause your song's got me feeling like I'm_ **

_‘_

_Tom, this is my friend, (Name). (Name), this is my good friend, Tom Hiddleston’ smiled the brunette at you and quickly went over to Sophie who called his name, you assumed on purpose. Those two, geeze._

_‘Hi’ you smiled shyly. This was Tom Hiddleston from the many movies you saw. You were kind of a fan._

_‘Hello, (Name)’ smiled Tom. ‘Ben was talking about you all the time if he wasn’t talking about Sophie. Nice to meet you.’_

_‘Likewise’ you blushed. ‘Ben told me lots about you too since he finished working on War Horse with you.’_

_‘Did he already fanboy out on you?’ asked Ben as he walked away with Sophie on his side who slapped his arm making you laugh at them. They were truly made for each other._

_‘Ben!’ scolded him Sophie as they walked away leaving you with Tom at the table. You turned your attention back to the tall actor who had a faint pink colour to his cheeks making your eyes widen for a moment before you spoke up._

_‘Not you’re the only one who needs to contain the inner fangirl’ you nudged him with your right hand earning a delighted ‘ehehehe’ from Tom. He was a gentleman through the evening and the two of you forgot about everyone around you. You loved how he laughed, how he smiled. You loved the way he put a hand on yours accidently but kept it their when you didn’t pull away. You loved every moment you spent with him and by the end of the night you had his number in your phone and he yours. You couldn’t be happier._

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

**_I don't want to hear sad songs anymore_ **

**_I only want to hear love songs_ **

**_I found my heart up in this place tonight_ **

**_Don't want to sing mad songs anymore_ **

**_I only want to sing your song_ **

**_Cause your song's got me feeling like I'm_ **

**_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_ **

**_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_ **

**_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_ **

**_Yeah, you know your song's got me feeling like I'm_ **

 

You sat there in the darkness still in your beautiful dress but your tears were dried now. You felt confident again and knew Ben was right. It must’ve been only Cristine’s doing and you had a new wave of trust for Tom. He loved you and would never cheat on you with anyone especially not with someone like that woman.

‘(Name)? Are you there?’ sounded through the phone Benedict’s voice.

‘You’re right. I know Tom and he would never do such a thing’ you nodded even if he couldn’t see it. ‘I’ll talk to him tomorrow.’

‘I don’t think you have that much time. He just sent a message that he’s going over to you because you won’t pick up.’ answered the brunette. You swallowed and nodded.

‘O-okay. I-‘ suddenly there was knocking at your door before someone started pressing your doorbell uncontrollably. ‘I-I have to-‘

‘Go’ Ben interrupted you and you just threw your phone on the couch before hurrying to the entrance door. You opened the door almost lifting it off of its hinges and spotted Tom breathing heavily, his tie undid and wide eyed. There was shock, fear and disbelief showing on his handsome face. He hurried inside enveloping you in his strong arms as he kicked shut the door behind him. You hugged him back tightly burying your face in his neck.

‘I’m so sorry…’ you mumbled to him. ‘I just… It seemed like you… and her’

‘I hate her, (Name). She’s a harpy and no matter how many times I told her that I have someone and I’m not interested she just kept pushing and kept insisting. I should’ve tried harder to push her away’ Tom pulled away grabbing your face to look into your (e/c) eyes. You smiled up at him and nodded.

‘I should’ve trusted you… and I’m sorry’ you said. ‘I know you and I know you would never do such a thing. I hate that these gossip magazines got in my head. I shouldn’t have let them do this.’

‘I thought you wouldn’t open the door…’ he pressed his forehead to yours. ‘I thought I was going to lose you like I did-‘

‘Not as long as Benedict has a say’ you chuckled making him laugh too.

‘He’s my hero’ he chuckled. ‘I love you so much… thinking that I was going to lose you…’

‘I love you Thomas, with everything I have, with every beat of my heart’ you sighed closing your eyes and inhaling his scent. You felt whole again in his arms. You felt stupid for thinking he would ever cheat on you. Tom pulled away making you open your eyes. He was so handsome and gorgeous even in the darkness. His slender fingers curled around the back of your neck and pulled you into a soft kiss. His lips were so sweet and welcoming. It was home, he was home to you and you were never going to give up on this you decided that night.

**_End~_ **


End file.
